To Love Another
by Succubusneedslove0704
Summary: Tsukune has finally chosen who he loves and it is Moka. Soon after they leave for good. It leaves Kurumu's heart completely shattered and it is making her ill. However would a certain Someone be able to change all of that. Will Kurumu learn to Love Another? Kurumu x OC *I don't own Rosario Vampire*


**To love another**

This was it… The time had come… Now she might be able to sleep well for the first night since that day.

It all happened 3 weeks ago.

It was a normal day at Yokai Academy. The sun had just made its way out of hiding as the full moon had retired until next time it could be free once more. I was up since five o'clock baking my lunch for the upcoming day. It was finally ready. I planned to share it with my 'Mate of Fate', my 'Destined one' and this time Moka wasn't going to ruin it for me. Not this time. Today I was going to show Tsukune just how much I loved him.

Or that's what I thought.

Little did I know that today would be my own death sentence given to me by fate itself.

I had just began to walk out of the house. I walked out of my dorm with my chin up and back straight. Showing off my succubus pride as I caught the eye of many boys with my looks. I had no need to use charm anymore because I had already found the person I was looking for. The person I wanted to spend my life with. Tsukune was that guy I wanted to be with. He saw through my outer self and saved me from being killed by that girl, Moka.

I entered the club room that day to find a horrible site. I dropped the lunch I tried so hard to bake for me and him. Yet no one noticed a thing.

Tsukune had one arm around that pink haired beauty. They were kissing right in front of my eyes. Passionate kiss after passionate kiss. I would have stopped them both if it wasn't for the look in Tsukune's face. Look of enjoyment and happiness that I didn't want to destroy. I didn't have the heart. For he _was_ once my 'Mate of fate' but now he was Moka's. I ran out of the room for my eyes didn't want to see anymore.

Did he notice I was in there at all? Well, why would he… There was no need to. He now had Moka to keep him happy.

Later that day, Moka and Tsukune officially announced that they were together. Mizore and Yukari also looked heart broken. Their hearts were split in two. However, mine was completely shattered. I sneaked away from the scene and no one but Rubi battered an eyelid. She saw me run into the forest to cry. Therefore, she followed.

I sat near that tree were my life was saved by Tsukune. Were he stood up to the inner Moka. Trying to convince her to let me live. It was that day that I realised Tsukune was the one for me. I guess I was wrong.

Rubi sat and talked to me for a while. She made sure I was ready for what was to come the next day. She was so nice to me. For that moment, I forgot about Tsukune.

Soon enough Mizore and Yukari arrived at the scene. They saw me run but stayed to congratulate Moka and Tsukune. I'll tell you something, Yukari was so supportive when she wasn't trying to knock me out with a magic pan. And so was Mizore. In return I comforted them for their hearts were also broken.

The next week, Moka and Tsukune wanted to tell us all something so I plucked up the courage to listen.

"WHAT!" Rubi exclaimed as she bolted out of her seat. "You can't leave now. What about school? What about us?"

"Sorry guys but we have to. My hometown wants me to go back." Moka answered. "Tsukune is coming with me as well to meet friends and family"

"When will you be back? We need to get the newspaper sorted for this month," Gin butted in.

"Well…." Tsukune started, "we won't be coming back". Everyone froze on the spot. "Her family won't allow it"

It was then when I ran out of the room crying my eyes out. Tears covered my face and no one saw me for the next week.

They all knocked on my door trying to talk but I wouldn't answer it. Well, not until Rubi told me that they were both leaving.

That leads me up to today.

The day that Tsukune and Moka would be out of my life forever. They said their goodbyes. I have never seen so many tear in one place before. They then left on the bus. We all stayed at the bus stop until sunset. No one spoke that afternoon. We all left in silence.

3 weeks later everyone moved on, except for me. Yukari had found a young boy called Yasuhara. They have now been going out for week. I'm glad to see that she is happy. Not to mention that Mizore had found a boy that understood her and they are now on their way to becoming an item. As for Rubi, it's a long story. Gin is just Gin, still perverted as always.

Well I have found it impossible to move on. I won't let myself love another. No matter how much my brain tells me too my heart tells me otherwise.

Over the past few weeks I have been feeling weak. I am in so much pain. My head hurts and my hands feel numb. Mizore and Yukari have noticed it too. I tell them that it's nothing but they don't believe me. I don't need a doctor to tell me what's wrong I already know.

I guess it's true what they say. A succubus does need love to survive.

I'm going to Die…


End file.
